


对家20

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	对家20

20  
没再给李赫宰犹豫的机会，李东海将人按在地上吻了下去。慌慌张张中，李赫宰也没忘记满地的玻璃渣，提心吊胆的瞟了一眼，才松口气，还好自己挪了空位。  
“”都这种时候了，还在分心吗？”报复似的咬住对方嘴唇，直到有咸咸的血腥味进入口腔。  
李赫宰的嘴唇常年是干燥的，不管用什么牌子的润唇膏，喝再多的水都好像从撒哈拉沙漠游了一圈归来。  
李东海把他的嘴唇吻湿。  
好像柔软香甜的蛋糕，李赫宰这么想着。回应了对方的亲吻，两人的唇齿交缠在一起，空气里弥漫的悲伤逐渐消散了。  
“做吧。”李东海挑眉，却讲的不是疑问句。这大概是他们两人第二次交锋。上次在沙发上的前戏以自己被强迫刷了五遍牙齿告终，这一次，他想做到最后。  
“去床上。”李赫宰手肘弯曲，支撑起自己的身体，小心翼翼的把一部分玻璃渣又拨的远远的。“一会儿得清理干净。”  
“还想着这个呢？”李东海仰着头大笑了两声，手已经干净利落的一边走一边把身上的布料去除。  
李赫宰觉得自己就像格林童话糖果屋中的班吉尔，被明显的甜蜜陷阱诱惑，一步步跨进李东海编制的美好里，牙都甜的酸痛，都舍不得出来。  
他跨过对方丢下的腰带，落在一旁的浴衣，故意散在门口的内裤。在房间中央看到了笑盈盈的李东海，那人刚从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，慢慢的挤了一手。  
“本来以为我们会用的到呢，特意准备了很多，结果这个床头柜一次都没打开过。”李东海的语气带着几丝埋怨，李赫宰更愿意理解为娇嗔。  
“不过来吗？”李东海有点埋怨，要自己主动到什么地步这个榆木脑袋才开窍。  
李赫宰的手扶上人的后背，轻轻抚弄着人脊背。“我来吧。”  
李东海跪爬在了床上，身下还垫着两个柔软的枕头。  
李赫宰的动作细致温柔，把润滑剂涂抹在人穴口和体内，在进入时还说了句抱歉。两人唯一的争执是李赫宰非要戴套，李东海偏不要，僵持了五分钟，李东海松懈下来，只是嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，说着对方是傻的。  
李赫宰在心里苦笑，是真的一言难尽，也不敢说明。在李东海的坚持下，他帮李赫宰套了上去，在挤出套里的空气时，手一滑，润滑剂撒了一手。  
两人的动作都带着小心的试探。没有过多的调情和言语，两人就那么深望着对方，一眼万年，仿佛时间就停止在这个时候就最好不过。  
性爱或许并不是恋爱中必备的储粮，它作为调味品，叼着人们的胃口，主宰着人们的关系深度。李赫宰是第一次进到李东海这么深，他们接触的距离变成大基数的负数，又一次次的增加次数。  
李东海的身体并不柔软，肌肤也不是吹弹可破像温润无暇的玉石。明明已经差不多入秋的天气，李东海还是因为蚊虫的叮咬挠破了几块皮，正粗糙的结了痂。  
李赫宰却格外喜欢这个地方，他瞧着这里就能想象到，李东海晚上是如何皱着眉，踢了被子想把蚊子赶走。又在一个个夜晚抠破了皮，白天懊恼着上了药。  
他忍不住笑出声，李东海瞧着他这幅模样也弯了嘴角，额头上的碎发盖着他的右眼。  
他们换了个体位，李东海像猫一样弯曲着身子，若是有尾巴，一定能看到它欢喜的在李赫宰身上扫来扫去。  
李东海像他小时候在学校操场上捡来的一只虎皮狸花猫，亲昵时从不用正眼瞧他。他只能嗅到对方带着咸腥如海潮般的气息，一次次的浇在自己的岸边。  
李赫宰年少时对那只猫没什么耐心，大抵都是为了积攒给身下这只。  
猫儿安分的躺在了地上，李赫宰也收回了安抚的碰撞，在海浪涌出的边缘试探似的用手指游走，一次次触及暗礁。  
“进来吧。”他的猫儿低声呢喃，隐形的尾巴勾住他的那儿往里带。  
李赫宰渴望李东海这颗甜的发腻，汁水饱满的果实。这颗果子，从初春就挂在这里，经历了风吹日晒，果皮变得干干巴巴起了皱，被人当作是坏了的遗弃物留在了那里。  
还好他用心瞧着了，跨过了风沙雪雨，小心将果实摘下，塞进嘴里，藏进肚中，再舍不得取出来。


End file.
